This is War
by TokiDokiIchinose
Summary: An unexpected meeting occurs as two competing agencies send out their best man to pit against the other. With neither agent possessing knowledge of their opponent, things get interesting for both. Their meeting becomes one no one anticipated as a new rivalry blossoms. {One-shot fic based on This Is War by 30 Seconds to Mars}


"Do you trust me?" A pale hand reached out towards the ginger, a mischievous glint settled in ocean blue eyes.

Ren glanced up from where he was on the ground to find a figure cloaked in all black. The trench coat he wore flowed out behind him as the cool night air blew it back. The ginger grimaced as he tried to push himself up and settled to relying on his elbows to keep him up. "Sure because I trust every bloodthirsty stranger I meet." Ren smirked and squinted to see the other's reaction, yet unable to focus on anything.

"I didn't say you had to. It does seem like your last choice, though. I don't think any of your friends will be getting up anytime soon."

Ren took a quick look at his surroundings to find the figure correct. "You've got me there. Who said it was my last choice?"

"Oh?" The figure settled his dark gaze back on Ren and put the hand he was holding out for him in his coat pocket. "Is that so? What would be your other options?" The tone of his voice conveyed humor but held an undertone of genuine curiosity.

The ginger pushed himself up further, keeping himself kneeling on one knee. His right hand wiped at the blood he could feel trickling down from his lips. "Well, I could kill you and go back to drinking in a different bar every night."

"Or?" Ren could see the other's eyebrow lift as if to question his options.

"Or I get away without killing you and still go on to drink my liver away." He smirked as he tried to stand up with the utmost difficulty but still prevailing to some extent.

"Out of those two options, which one do you think is more likely to work?" The figure took his hands out of his pocket and crossed them over his chest. He clearly didn't think Ren had a chance.

"Considering the luck I'm having tonight, maybe the second one? Hard to tell by the way things are going right now." The ginger shrugged and brushed the dirt off his clothes. "You did give me quite the beat down, and not the kind I would've liked. It's going to be pretty hard to explain this mess to my boss."

"That's a shame. I would go with you to help them understand what happened, but I might kill them all just like your men were supposed to do my boss in."

Ren laughed louder and harder than he had in a long time, not since he was hired as a mafia executive six years ago. The now twenty-three year old brought his laughter to a halt as he stared down the complication in his plans. What was supposed to be a well thought out plan turned south once the figure currently standing before him showed up. "Wouldn't that be something? The hindrance he didn't know exists suddenly shows up with me at our main base. If you don't do us all in, I think the boss will take care of me."

"Maybe I should leave him to it then." His opponent returned Ren's smirk in earnest.

"Less work for you."

"I don't think my boss would care if you were eliminated or not considering he hasn't heard of you either. It would seem every organization has a trick or two up their sleeves."

The figure stalked closer to Ren, making him more visible than he was before. Ren noticed his neat navy hair falling out of the slicked back look it was originally placed in before their encounter. His features were sharp yet soft where they needed to giving him a much more handsome complex than Ren had expected. He also didn't fail to notice the gun clip on his hip almost hidden by the long black trench coat he adorned. He could hardly imagine what other weapons he had hidden on him.

"Wow, I feel special. I'm surprised no one's sold me out yet considering they all threaten it. The higher ups don't really like me."

"I wish we had more time to discuss this." The other pulled out his handgun and pointed it at Ren. "I really have to go. I can't stand here and give you enough time to call for backup. I'm not that nice."

"And here I thought we were going to start making out. Although that would be awfully rash considering I don't even know your name." Ren watched in satisfaction as the blunet rolled his eyes. He reached behind himself to grab his own gun only to have the other send a warning shot in his direction. The sound of the bullet hitting the ground was heard as Ren just barely moved out of the way in time. "Well that was close. You must really be trying to hit me." The ginger grinned and fixated the gun on his opponent.

"They prefer to call me Perfect Diamond. I think it's too much, but I couldn't care less for names. They don't really matter in our line of work." He sent another shot Ren's way, only for it to get dodged once more. "You could say I'm trying to. It would be easier if you stopped moving, though."

"Perfect Diamond. How interesting. That makes me question the people naming us. I'm called Tricky Heart around my organization. Then again, mine was started because of a joke." He spun away from Perfect Diamond and sent a shot of his own towards the other. Much like Tricky Heart, the shot missed its target and was sent spiraling into the wall towards the end of the alley they were standing in. "It was worth a shot. Get it? Shot? Nevermind. You don't look much like a laugher."

"Something tells me I don't want to know the basis of the joke. And you're right," a few shots were fired back and forth before both settled again, "I don't do jokes."

"Awe, I'm surprisingly good at them, too."

"I can tell."

"At least you understand the jokes. Are you sure you don't want to know the reason behind my name? I would be willing to share." Tricky Heart smirked as the firearm dance began once more.

Unexpectedly, Tricky Heart seemed to unexpectedly escape Perfect Diamond's vision for a second. In a rush, he turned to fire a shot only to have his collar tugged forward by the one he was trying to find, their faces inches apart. He was silent as the shock settled in from the fast movement but refused to let it show.

"Impressive."

"I can be in more ways than one." Tricky Heart sent him a dangerous wink as he leaned in towards the blunet, their breaths tangled with each other due to the close proximity.

"I could kill you right now."

"Yet you aren't. Surprising, Perfect Diamond."

"I can be in more ways than one." Said male smirked sinisterly as he threw the other agent's words right back at him.

"I can't wait to see them all the next time we meet. The boss will kill me if I make him wait any longer. Maybe this time for real."

"That would be irritating since I've just made up my mind that only I can kill you." Perfect Diamond kept the smirk on his face even as Tricky Heart pulled away from him.

"You're trying to flatter me as much as possible tonight, aren't you? Flattery doesn't get you very far, Mr. Perfect." The ginger wagged a finger in the air as he turned his back from the other, walking down the length of the alleyway with piercing ocean eyes following his every movement.

"You would know better than anyone. Don't expect this much the next time." He watched in amusement as Tricky Heart waved goodbye, turning around the corner to disappear from his sight of line. He found himself almost thrilled to see the other agent again. For the first time in awhile, the excitement of crossing paths with another who could rival him fell over him in waves. Perfect Diamond snapped a new magazine into his handgun then stashing it at his back under the trench coat he wore before heading in the opposite direction Tricky Heart did.

Their next meeting would be more memorable than this one. He was determined to make it so.


End file.
